Let's go back
by KatherineFaytee
Summary: Thirteen years after a life changing accident, Dick has the chance to go back and change what he never thought he could.
1. Chapter 1

_I screamed in pain as the crowbar hit my rib. I moved my body away as fast as I could, feeling my ribs quickly. Alright, that was the third broken rib so far. I opened my eyes and scanned the room, watching as the figure walked away for a moment. Kaldur and Artemis seemed to be passed out from the pain, and from the silence that filled the room, so were Wally and M'gann. Another moment of silence passed until I heard Superboy swear under his breath, I didn't think he was far from passing out though. I took a painful breath and glared at the Joker, he was the one that did it this to us._

_The bastard clown had jumped us on one of our recon missions for the League. He said he was 'jealous of not being invited' and thought we should pay. Batman was going to kill me for letting the team get kidnapped. I heard the Joker laugh and a chill went through my much bruised spine. He grabbed the crowbar from one of his goons and hit me in the kneecap, yelling something about 'Having fun'. _Asshole_ was all I could manage to think as he dropped the crowbar and walked away, his clown henchmen following._

_I waited a few moments until I pulled myself up, grabbing my right side where most of the damage was. Fuck it hurt. Everyone looked like crap, I'll be honest. Conner must have gotten up a few minutes before me, because he was pulling M'gann up into his arms. Kaldur started to stir, Artemis was still breathing. I slowly turned to Wally, trying to minimize any pain. No movement came from Kid Flash. I limped over as quickly as I could and checked for a radial pulse, nothing. I leaned over and checked if he was breathing; nothing, no movement from his chest. Fuck. I called over Kaldur, who now seemed more alert, blinking back tears and pointed to Wally. "CPR." was all I could say, stepping back so that Kaldur could do his handy work. I looked at the door of the cell we were thrown in, only a few short hours ago. There was one of Joker's goons behind the metal door. I ran up to it, punched, yelled and screamed like a little kid. That asshole Joker killed my best friend, and now it was time to pay._

_The goon opened the door and I punched him in the face, which felt whelming. He pushed me back and a few goons came through the door, but I knew that I had to find the Joker, and this guy was the only obstacle. Something warm and soft hit me on the cheek, it was there for a moment then it disappeared. I dismissed it for a tear and wiped it away with one of my torn gloves. Then, a second goon joined us, he grabbed my arms while the other one took out a gun. I fought back, trying to release the grip he had on me, but then I was paralyzed from the waist up. I kicked my legs and tried but the man shot. I didn't feel any pain when it hit my chest, I assumed it was because of the adrenaline coursing through my veins. Another warm touch, it felt like the tear before, but now it was on my forehead. The man shot again. I closed my eyes tightly, and felt something on my lips. Was it the shot? Then I heard something from afar._

"Rick, it's a bad dream. Wake up sweetie."I knew that voice. I took a breath and opened up my eyes, and the cell disappeared_._ Instead of the walls being dark there was light in a bedroom. Instead of a goon pinning me down from behind, it was my wife, Sara. Her hands were on my wrists, her legs wrapped around my midsection. Her face was bloody from the bloody nose. Her worried sapphire eyes studied my face like a textbook. Her strawberry blond hair was in a braid.

"Fuck Sara, I'm sorry!" I said, removing her hands and grabbing the Kleenex box from the black night table. She thanked me and got off, walking to the bathroom. It took me a moment to re-encounter what had happened. I had experienced a nightmare. Ever since that night with the Young Justice, when Wally was murdered, I had nightmares. It wasn't every night, but poor Sara was accustomed to me having them. She always commented that a hero is allowed to have fears. Something about something that doesn't kill you, usually makes you stronger. I got up and walked to the bathroom. She was sitting on the floor, staring at me. She was still in the black pair of bra and undies from the night before. One of my white dress shirts draped over her like a dress. Other than the blood on her face she was adorable.

"I should have woken you up. But studies show that people who wake up when sleep walking still think they're asleep. I also didn't think you were having that dream until you punched me. Don't feel bad. I love morning sparing." She smiled and walked to the sink. "I'm sorry I bled on you by the way." She said nonchalantly as she washed the blood from her face. Sara then walked over and cleaned off my face, stripping me of my wife beater shirt, and stealing a kiss from my lips. "Now, Mr. Grayson, Bruce wants to see us in an hour."

"Well, Mrs. Grayson, we'd better not fool around then." She nodded and turned around, buttoning up the dress shirt and started putting on makeup. I left the bathroom, and walked into our small apartment closet. A pair of dress pants and a dress shirt later, and I was ready to go. I sat on the bed to put on my socks when she returned from the bathroom. Her thin, silver rimmed glasses lined her gorgeous blue eyes, her strawberry hair was thrown into a bun, and she was wearing my shirt (We were at a Wayne Enterprises event last night).

"Pass my skirt please." She said pointing to it. I threw it at her and she slipped it on. "Now, let's go so that we can skip traffic. You think, two heroes, could get a decent apartment." She laughed, and grabbed a pair of shoes. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I followed, put on my dress shoes. I always tried to look dapper when I saw Bruce. We got into the car and started the fifteen minute to Wayne Manner. "I hope he's giving you a vacation. Both you and Damien deserve it. I think the last time you had a day off was... I think it was our wedding. And that was about two years ago." She laughed and smiled.

Sara was right, we were caught in the morning traffic, thankfully, all the years I had worked with Bruce helped us dodge it and get to the Wayne Manor in good time. We walked up to the door hand in hand, and knocked. Almost as if Alfred was waiting at the door, the door opened to reveal the elderly butler. He smiled and said "Hello Master Dick, Hello Sara. Welcome home." Something Alfred started to do whenever the young couple came to visit the billionaire. "Master Bruce is in the cave with Master Damian." He said as he was closing the large oak doors. "I'll bring tea in a moment."

We walked down to the cave, and in all the years of crime fighting, I realized that the Batcave had never changed. The Batmobiles , including the batboat and the batplane, were positioned to our left, the past costumes of Bruce, myself, Jason, Tim and the Batgirls, were all ahead. The supercomputer was to our right, and there sat Bruce in a suit. He looked older today, it wasn't often when I saw him look old, but today he did. There next to him was a young splitting image of ol' Bruce-y himself. My Robin, my little brother. Damian, my protogé, I trained him, taught him how to become the next Batman when it became time. Damian was thirteen, the same age I was when I joined Young Justice. I shivered as I thought about Wally. He was dead because I wasn't good enough. Sara squeezed my arm, knowing what I was thinking. She always knew what I was thinking though, it made us an excellent team when I needed extra help as Batman.

"Hello Dick." Bruce said getting up from his chair and shaking my hand. He then moved to Sara, pulling her into a hug. "Hello little Sara." Sara made a face, but was used to the pet name. When she joined Young Justice, she was a little frail thing, but she grew up to be one beautiful woman. She controlled Nitrogen particles in the air, which meant, she was pretty much a badass fighter. It also made her lighter than the average human, because she only breathed Nitrogen. Weird, but I'm assuming some weird accident happened to her when she was little. I never asked. I looked at Damian, who stuck his tongue out at me. I was surprise that he wasn't tired, we were out crime fighting until four in the morning.

"So Bruce, you wanted to see us?" I asked, averting my glaze from my protogé to my old mentor, he nodded and looked at he sat down. He seemed exciting about something, his leg was bouncing, and he had an odd glow about him. He adjusted his tie and smiled.

"I did. I wanted to talk to you about a very important matter. The League has discovered a possible way to travel through time. I know, it sounds farfetched, but it's true, we've tested it. I know that you have never forgiven yourself over the death of Wally," I flinched, and Sara stepped towards me, she grabbed my hand and stroked it with her thumb, it calmed me momentarily. "It was nothing you could've controlled, son." There was a long pause.

"Anyways, I discussed it with the League, and they have given you and Sara permission to go. You may go, help the Young Justice beat the Joker, and come back here. We'd send you a month in advance, and bring you home a week after the battle."

"Father, wouldn't that change their future? Our present?" Damian asked.

Bruce smiled and pet his son's head, thus annoying the young Wayne. "No, if they do save Wally, then they would have created an alternate dimension. We'll still be able to bring them back. Do you want to be able to save Wally?" Bruce said. I looked at Sara, someone who never knew Wally. She smiled and said:

"How soon can we leave."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't kill me DX I know it's over due. I have to balance college and watching YJ. I don't own anything except for maybe Sara, and a little bit of my Dick Grayson.

Chapter Two

Bruce explained that the League was ready to send us back as soon as possible. I told him that we would run home and pack before we leave. He nodded and told us to meet him and the rest of the team at the watch tower. Damian pouted, seeing that he was not yet invited to the space watch tower. I remember how I felt, I was jealous when I learned I wasn't a trusted part of the Justice League yet.

Sara quickly packed clothes, throwing in enough to sustain us an entire year. She always seemed to over pack, but she liked to be ready for anything. "Grab your Nightwing costume. You can't be Batman whilst we're there. It would put some red flags up." She said walking to the closet, she walked to the back and uncovered her keyboard. She put in her password and the hidden door opened. I was going to have Tim for being able to make that. I walked to the front closet and did the same.

"What costume are you going to wear?" I asked while grabbing the old costume. It felt odd, I had worn it on a few occasions since I became Batman of Gotham. I didn't know what to expect, I thought I may be a little rusty.

"I'm going to change my Alias, not my costume. I changed mine before we got hooked, so I need to just change my name. I think Areas will do nicely, you can always call me by my middle name as well, which is Emilie if you didn't know. You'll go by Rick, that way Young Justice Richard Grayson doesn't get mixed up with Future Batman Richard Grayson." I nodded, Sara was right, I couldn't go around as Dick. I was used to Sara calling me Rick, but Kaldur? Artemis? M'gann? No way would I get used to it. My secret identity stayed a secret when Wally died. It wasn't until I became Nightwing until I told everyone who I was.

I sighed and packed my Nightwing costume. Sara walked out with the sky blue and white costume in her hands. She zipped up the bag, and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Ready?" She asked. I wrapped my arms around her waist, she was so little, when I met her outside of crime fighting, I couldn't believe that she was that badass fighter. She was petite, almost smaller than Petit Canary. We shared a kiss and she pulled away. "Come on, we have an adventure ahead of us." She said with a huge smile on her face.

We drove back to the Manor, using the super computer there to send us up to the watch tower. The familiar female monotone voice announced our presence. "B01, Nightwing" they never updated the system, the League didn't want myself and Bruce to be mixed up. "B13, Aure" Sara stepped through the silvery transportation window. It was weird to be in civilian attire while being in the watch tower. Everyone from the original team was there; Kaldur, M'gann, Conner, Artemis. It felt awesome to see the team, now that we had grown up, we barely saw each other. We were too busy fighting the war on crime.

"Hey guys." I said, giving hugs to all of them. "Wish we could stay and chat-"

"But you've got to save Wally, we know, we were debriefed. We'll see you in a few minutes, cause that's what it'll feel like for us." M'gann said as she floated back to Conner. I nodded and we walked over to Bruce, who was typing feverously into the computer, obviously setting it up for our trip. Sara was still at the transportation window. She looked at me and smiled.

"This will send you back to the Mount Justice headquarters." Bruce said as he was giving us two watch looking things. "Whist wearing these, we can bring you back whenever you want. However we're going to send you there one month early, and bring you back a week later. Some rest time, but then you come back and resume life here. Understood?" Both of us nodded; a week of rest, which sounded nice. Although this was going to be one of the biggest battles that Sara and I fought as a married couple.

"Let's go then, I want to meet Wally! Even though he'll be only eighteen, I think I will love him as much as you did." Sara said putting on the watch that Bruce had given her, I did the same. We walked to the transporter one more time, and I picked up our bag. It felt heavy, though Sara did pack a lot. I grabbed her small hand and gave it a squeeze, she blushed and looked away. She was cute when she did that.

"Alright, the computer is ready when you are. Good luck, we'll see you soon." Bruce said. I stared ahead and stepped forward, leaving Sara behind me.

"Recognised, Robin B01" the computer said. It knew who I was still? Right, the computer recognized the DNA of all the Young Justice and Justice League. I should have remembered that, had time really made me that stupid? Now that I was a hero, I had to make time for everyone else. My computer skills seemed to be getting old. "Personnel not recognized." The computer said as Sara stepped through, then it hit me, the security system. I should have disarmed it, soon Captain Marvel, Miss Martian and Superboy would be here.

Batman's security system was known to be the best, and the first thing that shot at Sara was a missile. _Fuck, this wasn't going to end well_. I thought, but as usual, my wife proved me wrong. She protected herself with a barrier of wind. I constantly was impressed by how well she could fight for herself. She dodged each missile and laser with grace and elegance. It wasn't until Superboy tackled her to the ground that we had a problem. Sara was so light, I was afraid he would destroy her. She struggled, trying to get up, not wanting to hurt the young clone. I felt M'gann touch my mind, and I let her in comfortably. "M'gann, tell him to stop. He'll hurt my wife." I asked as calmly as I could. I know she was searching my mind to see if we meant harm. I quickly showed her a bunch of memories of us working together. Sara would kill me for blowing our cover.

"Conner, STOP!" Megan yelled. The young Kryptonian stopped with a confused look but remained his hold on Sara. "It's okay, they're our friends." Sara shot me a look. I guess she knew that I gave up my identity.

"I think we have some explaining to do." I said, feeling Sara's glare. "Hey, don't be mad at me, she would have found out anyway. And if we talk to Conner, Megan and Captain Marvel, then the League will know, and know that we're here to help." I knew Sara wouldn't argue with that. So we walked to the kitchen, Red Tornado met us halfway, he had apparently been talking to Superman, and got distracted. We sat down, and I started to explain.


End file.
